


Comic-Con Collateral

by SeraphStarshine



Series: Wanna Bet? [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comic-Con, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, and Gerard is his daddy, and it ends in hot sex, and they bet on things all the time, basically Frank is a cute nerd, sequel to In Which Mikey Gives Frank The Best Orgasm Of His Life, that's it - that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: "Is this about to turn into another bet?" Gerard asked."I'm down if you are," Frank nodded. "What are the stakes this time?"
Relationships: Ashlee Simpson/Pete Wentz, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Wanna Bet? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Comic-Con Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - yeah I know, it's been awhile and I am so sorry about that.
> 
> To be completely honest, I've been struggling to write lately. I have all of these ideas in my head and I want to pen them down but when I try it's never as good as I want them to be so my self-confidence has taking a bit of a hit lately.
> 
> Anyway enough whining.
> 
> Long story short, I have wanted to get back into writing and I thought doing a little oneshot would be a good way to ease myself back into things. So this is a prompt giving to me by CyberWolf838 who asked for a fic where Gerard loses a bet against Frank and Frank decides to make him wear a cock ring and a vibrator at a Comic convention. Since I already wrote a one-shot similar to this called "In Which Mikey Indirectly Gives Frank The Best Orgasm Of His Life", this has now become the sequel to that (although you don't necessarily have to read that before this one, they work as stand alone's as well).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. I haven't written anything in months, and I haven't written smut in even longer than that, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out and I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> I love you all so much xxxx

Frank knew better than to bet against Gerard. He'd learned his lesson long ago, but that didn't stop him from doing that exact thing with ever-increasing frequency. Maybe it was because Frank was stubborn, and he had a habit of pushing his luck, but if he was being completely honest with himself, Frank enjoyed losing bets as much as he liked winning, which was a rare occasion. When he found himself actually coming out on top during these games, he barely knew what to do at first, but over time, he and Gerard had discovered ways to make winning just a pleasurable for Frank as losing.

The bet this time was once again focused on love. Frank and Gerard both had numerous opinions regarding their friend's romantic lives, and on this occasion, Pete was the subject of their debate. Frank was convinced that Pete was into the new girl, Ashlee, who had just moved in down the street, while Gerard stubbornly stuck to the idea that he was smitten with his best friend, Patrick.

"Why do you think he's into Patrick?" Frank questioned. "People can be close friends without being gay? And Pete's never said he's into dudes before!"

"They're just so sweet together," Gerard countered. "Come on, can you seriously tell me you don't ship them?"

"Not really..."Frank crinkled his nose. "I guess they have some cute bromance moments, but they just don't click. Besides, Pete is so into Ashlee. It's glaring obviously he's trying to hook up with her."

"Is this about to turn into another bet?" Gerard asked.

"I'm down if you are," Frank nodded. "What are the stakes this time?"

"Hmm....well, Comic-Con is coming up, so how about the usual. Whoever loses has to keep a toy in the whole time, with a cock ring. Then the winner can do whatever they want with them afterward."

"I'm in," Frank agreed, holding out his hand for Gerard to shake, making the bet official with the action.

And much to Frank's surprise, a few days later at a party thrown by Matty, the two of them saw Pete and Ashlee in the corner of the living room, their lips locked together and their hands wandering under clothing that looked to be seconds away from coming off.

"Oh my god! I was right!" Frank exclaimed a bit too loudly, but luckily for him, the music surrounding them drowned out his triumphant words for the most part.

"Damn, I guess you were," Gerard pouted. "I really thought I had this one in the bag...but you can't win all of them."

"I don't have to use the toy on you if you don't want me to." Frank bit his tongue to stop himself from saying I. They kept that aspect of their relationship private, but even riding on the high of his win, Frank wanted to let his daddy know that all he ever wanted was to please him.

"A bet is a bet, baby boy," Gerard whispered into Frank's ear. "And you know I like a toy as much as the next guy, but you also know how rough I want to get with you after."

"I want that too, I really do," Frank assured him in a hushed tone of voice, his body tingling with desire and anticipation even though Comic-Con wasn't until next weekend. "Do you want to go home and practice now? I suddenly don't feel like being here anymore."

"I like the way you think," Gerard grinned. His fingers encircled Frank's wrist as he all put pulled him out of the overcrowded house and toward their waiting car, the sexual energy thrumming between the two filling the night air with palpable sparks.

~~~

In what seemed to be both the blink of an eye and also years, the weekend of Comic-Con finally arrived. Frank could barely contain his excitement, not only because he would finally be able to meet Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, but it was a chance for him to have temporary control over his daddy. Of course, his power was limited. At the end of the day, Gerard still called the shots, but Frank knew he would honor their bet and let him use the vibrating plug they had chosen on him as much as he wanted, especially since he was coupling it with a cock ring just to be safe.

This wasn't the first time they had played this way. Although Frank was most definitely the more submissive partner, Gerard liked to bottom occasionally, and he also enjoyed having toys used on him when the mood hit him. Although Gerard usually maintained the power in the relationship, it was much more evenly distributed than most people assumed. They simply did whatever made them happy, social norms be damned, and although Frank enjoyed being dominated ninety percent of the time, he also liked having the upper hand on Gerard every now and then.

Although he had won the bet, Gerard wouldn't let Frank prep him or insert the toy himself, not that Frank expected him to. He was lucky enough to get to watch the process, although it did end with him struggling with a stubborn hard-on that refused to completely go away even after an hour drive.

The scenery surrounding them was replaced in Frank's mind by vivid images of Gerard panting heavily as he pressed back against the toy, his spine arching as forced his body to accept the widest part of the vibrating plug. The sight became even more spectacular when Gerard adjusted the silicone ring at the base of his thick cock, making sure it was properly in place before he pulled his trousers back up, handing Frank the remote once he was done.

Frank hadn't touched the button on the small device yet. Gerard was the one driving after all, and Frank didn't want to accidentally cause a car crash by surprising his daddy with an unexpected wave of pleasure. Due to being on the receiving end more often than not, Frank knew how startling it could be to have the plug turned on without any warning. That didn't mean he wasn't going to use it though, he was just waiting for a better time that wouldn't put either of their lives at risk.

Besides, as much as he didn't want to admit it to Gerard, he was desperate to meet the actors of Supernatural before they got too lost in their game to appreciate it. Gerard knew how much he loved them, but Frank also knew that Gerard could easily start seeing red after a certain point, and Frank didn't want to be stuck with the choice of meeting his heroes or pleasing his daddy.

But Gerard also knew how important today was to Frank, and as much as he wanted to play, he was going to ruin his baby boy's chance to meet his TV idols. He didn't press Frank at all as they waited in line for the meet and greet, even though the wait took ages and even Frank was beginning to get impatient at one point. But finally, it was his turn, and he was ushered into a curtained-off space. Before he had a chance to truly observe his surroundings, Frank was confronted by Jared and Jensen, and all other thoughts flew from Frank's mind instantly.

Frank could barely remember what happened from that point on. He recalled stammering something vaguely coherent, thanking Jensen and Jared for playing his heroes and taking the time to meet him. By some supreme effort of will, Frank managed to take pictures with them without acting too weird (he hoped) and before he knew it, he was being ushered away from his idols, a permanent grin etched on his face as the two men bid him farewell.

"Frankie! How was it?" Gerard asked when his boyfriend emerged from the roped-off area, a look of awe on his face as he stumbled back into reality.

"They - they hugged me!" Frank grinned widely. "And they were so nice! I got pictures! They said I could pick them up over there," he pointed to a tent that was set up to sell the photographs. "Can we buy them, Gee, please?"

"Duh," Gerard giggled. "If we don't, Mikey will never believe you met them, and we so have to rub it in his face when he gets back from his vacation with Ray."

"He's gonna be so jealous!" Frank squealed! "God...is this real life? Have I died and gone to Heaven?"

"I hope not, if you have, then I'm dead too and as fun as this is, my Heaven isn't filled with thousands of cosplayers."

"Shut up," Frank huffed, "this wouldn't be so bad. I could spend an eternity here."

"Yeah, I guess if you're there, anything could be Heaven for me."

" _Gee_..." Frank whined. "Stop being so freaking cute in public."

"Make me," Gerard teased, his words reminding him that he could - in fact - do just that.

"Maybe I will," Frank grinned, his fingers dancing across the buttons of the remote that had been weighing down his pocket. "If that's okay?"

"Of course, you won the bet after all, and today is your day, baby."

Frank allowed a small smile to spread across his face as he pressed down on the button which would switch on the device resting inside of his boyfriend.

Gerard didn't react at first; only the dilating of his pupils let Frank know that anything had happened. His daddy was so much more composed than he was, but even he couldn't completely hide the effects the vibrator had on him. Frank let the delicious torment go on for a few more seconds before he hit the off switch, his own cock swelling in his pants while he watched his boyfriend breathe heavily in an attempt to regain control of himself.

After the elicit interlude, Frank and Gerard made their way to the photo pickup area, retrieving Frank's pictures without incident. Frank couldn't stop smiling as he gazed down at the physical proof that he had met his two heroes, but as exciting as this was, now he just wanted to be alone with his daddy.

"Can we go home now?" Frank whimpered, his breath catching in his throat as he watched his boyfriend adjust himself not so discreetly.

"There's nothing else you want to see or do?" Gerard checked.

"Nothing that won't run the risk of us getting arrested for indecent exposure."

"Home it is then," Gerard chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulders, all but tugging the shorter man in the direction of their car.

~~~

"How do you want to do this?" Gerard growled once they set foot inside their home after a very tense return drive, during which Frank had played a bit more with the remote, but only when the road was clear of any other cars. Frank doesn't want to die in a wreck caused by a vibrator, no matter how cool a eulogy that would make.

"I want you in me," Frank moaned out a reply before diving in to capture Gerard's lips. He had been desperate to kiss him all day, and now he wasn't going to deny himself the opportunity anymore. Gerard kissed back with an equal intensity, his clever hands removing Frank of his clothing as his tongue slid into his mouth until Frank was already mostly naked, his cock aching between his legs with the need to be touched. "I have no idea how you're still so calm."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not," Gerard growled. "Only the fact that you're the winner of the day is stopping me from fucking you within an inch of your life."

"Sounds like I'd rather be the loser then. Just hurry up and get your clothes off," Frank whined.

"Oh...is that an order?"

"Uh _no_...?" Frank swallowed. He and Gerard weren't as strict as some dom/sub relationships, but it did make him uncomfortable taking full control. That just wasn't his role. "But I do want your dick...I - I want to ride you while the toy is on...if that's okay?"

"That sounds perfect," Gerard agreed while picking Frank up, carrying the shorter man into the bedroom before tossing him against the mattress roughly.

"Gee, please?" Frank whined, a low moan following his exclamation as his cock dragged against the comforter lightly. "I need you now."

Gerard spread his hands over Frank's thighs, pushing them apart just enough to have Frank melting into the sheets. His previous requests were forgetting. He just wanted Gerard, anyway he could have him.

"What do you call me?" Gerard whispered, his quiet voice causing goosebumps to erupt along Frank's skin.

"Daddy... _please_ \- please give me something, anything."

"Well since you're asking so nicely, why don't you grab the lube and get me ready so you can ride me."

"Yes, thank you, Daddy." Frank practically sprinted to the dresser where they kept the lube, making sure to place the remote in easy reach as he grabbed for the closest lube he could find. Frank popped the cap quickly, spreading a decent amount over his hand before he returned to the bed, encircling Gerard's length in his slick fist. The other man had already removed the cock ring, giving Frank full access to his dick.

Frank barely noticed when Gerard's began brushing across his spine, his fingers trailing lower until they were petting over his hole gently. Frank spread his legs as wide as he could in his current position, allowing his daddy access to where he wanted him most. Gerard teased at his rim, never inserting a finger inside no matter how loudly Frank begged for it. At some point, Gerard must have taken the lube Frank had dropped, because a slick digit teased his rim, finally pushing past the tight ring of muscles, giving Frank a fraction of the pleasure he had been craving all day.

Frank pushed back onto Gerard's hand subtly, he knew if he came off as too greedy, Gerard would punish him and take away the scant pleasure he was providing him with. He was still pushing things, but he was the winner of the bet after all, so he was allowed to be a bit naughtier than usual.

"You ready to take my cock, baby?" Gerard asked after Frank was all but grinding himself against Gerard's hand which now had three fingers deep inside his stretched hole.

"Yes, please." Frank could barely speak at this point. His mind was clouded with lust, and all he could think was more, more, more.

"You're so gorgeous, baby. Love when you get all needy like this," Gerard whispered as they maneuvered themselves into a different position. Frank hovered over his daddy who was lying on his back, the remote clutched tightly in one hand as he used the other to steady Gerard's cock so he could push down on it.

"Yeah?" Frank choked out as Gerard grasped his hips, helping Frank center himself, putting just enough pressure to allow the head of his dick to slip past the resistance of Frank's hole."

"Yeah...look at you. Spreading your thighs for me, opening up on my cock like you were made to ride it."

Frank whimpered under his breath, his body falling another few delicious inches, each slight movement sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. "Can - do you want?" Frank was at a loss for words, but his daddy knew what he meant without any further explanation.

"Do it, make your daddy happy," Gerard commanded, pushing himself in the last few inches just as Frank flicked the remote of the toy back on, a synchronized groan of pleasure erupting from both men.

Frank had to use all the self-control he possessed not to come then and there, and he had no idea how Gerard hadn't lost it already. He was overcome with wave after wave of white-hot pleasure as Gerard bucked his hips upward, hitting Frank's most sensitive spot with practiced ease. Frank tried to quiet his whimpers and moans, but he quickly realized it was a losing battle and let the illicit sounds spill out of his mouth freely.

Frank could no longer focus on what was happening around him, sounds were blurring together and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was a rare bundle of desire and want, and no matter how much his daddy gave him, Frank greedily wanted more. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were crimson, his chest heaving as Gerard used his body however he wanted, while Frank did the same. Desperate to come, Frank placed his hands on Gerard's flexing stomach, using the leverage to push down harder on his length, driving his body to the brink of ecstasy.

"Daddy - can I come? _Please_?" Frank begged when he felt that he couldn't last another minute. Every nerve ending in his body was strung tight, and he would surely explode any second now with or without permission.

"Hold on, baby," Gerard answered, his blown-out pupils locking onto Frank's as he slowed their frantic movements slightly. "Wait for me, okay? And turn up the toy a notch."

"Yes, Daddy," Frank instantly obeyed, clicking a button on the remote which increased the vibrations of the toy inside Gerard, jolting them both slightly since Frank could almost feel the sensation where they were connected.

Gerard moaned brokenly before leaning up, dragging Frank in for a filthy kissed filled with more teeth and tongue than anything else, and Frank loved every minute of it. As their mouths met, Gerard moved again, driving into Frank with a steady cadence that had him shaking within minutes.

Frank could tell that Gerard was close to losing it as well. All the signs were there: his breathing was shaky, his things were trembling where Frank was resting on them, and he couldn't keep his hands off of Frank. He was constantly tugging at his hair, or tweaking at his nipples, even teasing the head of his cock, all little things that meant that Gerard was close.

"Now, baby," Gerard gritted out, "come for Daddy."

And Frank did; as soon as he was allowed, he let go. His vision whited out, his body going limp as he gave in to the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. His cock pulsed between them, spunk coating Gerard's stomach in a steady stream that seemed endless. Frank was vaguely aware that Gerard was coming as well, he could feel the hot rush inside of him and the slowing of his daddy's movements that meant he was spent as well.

Frank had just enough brain functions left to remember to turn off the toy inside of Gerard before letting the remote drop from his limp hand. Everything after that was a bit of a haze. He felt Gerard slipping out of him, but he instantly gathered Frank in his arms afterward, soothing the aching sensation of being so suddenly empty that Frank always dreaded.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Frank lifted his head with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "I can't wait for our next bet."

"Me either," Gerard chuckled, "but this time, I'm going to win."

"Whatever you say, Daddy."


End file.
